Chapt 1 :back to school
by PhoenixGirl93
Summary: I know in my previous stories they aren't in school no more but as i was thinking i won't work on that till next summer so here it is My autumn season , the chipmunks and chipettes are back to school age 16 seniors now ms miller is still ill but what will happened a read and find out alot of romance , family , fights , drama and real personalities of the Chipmunks and Chipettes.
1. Chapter 1

Autumn Time

Chapt 1: first day of School

It was the first day of school the chipmunks and chipettes are officially seniors this year.

The first one up was Alvin the oldest out of his brothers. He stretched as he got out of bed, and entered his shower.

When he finished his shower he got dressed and headed downstairs.

Simon looked at the time and saw Alvin was ready. He cleaned his glasses thinking that he was seeing things but he wasn't, all he can say was

Wow Alvin

Alvin chuckled "we are seniors now Simon, Theodore was cooking breakfast and was ready for school.

Dave was just waking up and yawned "your officially seniors now boys "all 3 nodded "yes we know Dave he looked at the time.

Boy's time for school

The boys left to go pick up the girls, the girls hugged Miss Miller and walked out of the house and went in the seats

Alvin stared at Brittany.

Whoa

"Brittany giggled and sat down,

we are officially seniors , they drove off Simon and Theodore with Jeanette and Eleanor they followed Alvin and Brittany, as last few weeks of summer was coming to an end next month, they arrived at school, as they parked and walked out stretched and took in a refreshing breath of air and walked into the school, Brittany was held by Alvin walking, Simon held Jeanette walking Theodore and Eleanor held hands as they picked up their schedules for class when Brittany seen an audition board for the play The Halloween tree .

Brittany read it "let's all do it come on she pulled Alvin down the hall, Alvin held his hat as he was being pulled "BRITTANYY"  
the other four followed. They went through the double doors of the theater.

They heard the drama teachers speaking as they explained the play takes place on Halloween night.

Brittany auditioned for jenny, Alvin auditioned for tom, Simon auditioned as ralph and Theodore auditioned for walle.

Mr. Calabash and Mrs. Calabash was impressed with their voices their tones their acts of movements and such they smiled, first period bell rang as they went to class. Nathan was in a bad mood, Theodore looked at him and was wondering what was bothering him.

Alvin fell asleep in American history class,

Simon threw a paper airplane at Alvin and chuckled, Alvin woke up and glared at Simon, he gulped as Alvin glared as the 2nd period bell rang "SIMONN! He ran out the door after Simon down the halls.

Brittany and Jeanette shook their heads they never learn.

Eleanor looked at Theodore

"Theo are you coming? He looked at her

"Ellie something is bothering Nathan come with me to see if he will speak to us Eleanor nodded and walked towards Nathan with Theodore at his locker, Nathan looked

"Hi Theo,

Theodore smiled and said hello,

What's wrong Nathan I noticed something was bothering you, Nathan leaned against his locker sighs after he closed it.

"My mom and dad is getting a divorce and I don't know what to do "

Theodore and Eleanor looked down and touched Nathan's arms,

Its okay Nathan families go through a lot we are here for you come meet us at the theater after school today okay?

Nathan smiled a bit.

Thanks Theo see you guys there, he walked with his hands in his pockets as the bell rang the 2nd time,

Alvin chased Simon to 2nd period class glaring

'I'll get you at lunch Simon they took their seats as their math teacher spoke about what they will be learning.

Theodore and Eleanor apologized for being late and sat down in their seats .Brittany wrote a note to Eleanor

She opened and read it, she made sure the teacher wasn't looking and wrote a response and passed it back, it read I will tell you later.

Brittany threw the note away as the bell rang for lunch 2 hours later Simon zoomed out of the classroom,

Alvin ran after him Simon was hiding in line behind Justin and James. Alvin was looking for him and couldn't find him he scoffed and went to get lunch, cracking his knuckles and went in line.

Simon was carefully walking and grabbed Jeanette before Alvin could see him.

Brittany was by Alvin getting lunch and sighed, Theodore, and Eleanor went to sit by Nathan and started eating, and Nathan was reading his text messages from his father and wasn't happy at all , Simon was out of breath.

"I have till 4th period to get away from Alvin since we have AP class for our last period." Jeanette nodded and sighed.

"We also have rehearsal to go to today after school." Simon gulped as he walked with Jeanette.

"Oh great more great news I am dead! "

Alvin looked around still looking for Simon

"That little slime ball got away I'll get him at drama club later." He ate his lunch thinking he was still mad at Simon from class and from last week.

Theodore and Eleanor was trying to cheer up Nathan but nothing seemed to work, the bell rang.

"We will see you at the auditorium later Nathan, he tried to smile but couldn't

Ok see you guys later he threw his tray away and walked away to class. Simon and Jeanette walked to their 4th period and sat down, Alvin and Brittany went to their 4th period study hall Theodore and Eleanor went to their home economics class.

Brittany was reading her magazine, Alvin was playing with a paper cup top bored as the hours went by Alvin fell asleep Brittany was filing her nails as the bell rang.

Simon and Jeanette walked to the auditorium and was on the stage.

Alvin woke up and walked with Brittany. They met up with Theodore and Eleanor and saw Nathan, Alvin looked

"What's up Nathan how was your summer, Nathan looked

"It wasn't great as I thought it would be he walked with his hands in his pockets.

Alvin seen Simon glaring

"There you are! He ran after him and tackle him,

Why you hit me with a paper airplane today in class, Brittany ran towards  
Alvin

Calm down! she grabbed him by the shoulders. Mr. Calabash seen it

"Alvin Seville!? You're in this play you better not do that again.

Alvin got up from Simon and practiced his part.

Simon glared I'm telling Dave when we get home Alvin glared I don't care! , Brittany practiced jenny's lines with Alvin's tom's lines.

Eleanor was setting the stage up Nathan got the main character Pipkins Theodore played as walle and Simon played as ralph. Alvin was practicing, with Brittany. As the rehearsal has finished for today Alvin grabbed Brittany's hand and they walked to his car and drove off.

Simon was mad he grabbed Jeanette and they drove off. Theodore looked at Nathan

Will you like to come over? Nathan smiled a little,

thankyou Theo but I have to get home I'll see you tomorrow, he walked away with his hands in his pockets went in his car and drove home,

Eleanor kissed Theodore you're so sweet teddy lets go , Theodore ,kissed back and walked holding her hand and went to his car and drove off.

Alvin dropped Brittany off kissed her and drove home and went upstairs slamming his door. Dave looked  
Alvin in a bad moon already? He walked upstairs and knocked on the door  
Alvin are you ok?

Alvin opened the door

I'm just mad at Simon Dave he threw a paper airplane at me in class and also from what he did last week blaming me for what he did to your bike Dave sighed deeply.

I'll take care of Simon when he gets home, now calm down.

Alvin looked

I will calm down when Simon gets in trouble later he slams the door and lays in his bed yawns and falls asleep.

30 mins passed Theodore was home now and stretched, hi Dave, he smiled

"Hello Theodore how was the first day of school?

Theo smiled it was alright until Alvin and Simon started to fight again.

Dave looks I know Alvin told me did you see Simon? , Theodore looked he drove off with Jeanette earlier,

Dave looked at the time He never does this he called Miss Miller.

"Good evening miss miller, have you seen Simon today?

Ms. Miller responded I was about to call you and ask you if you see Jeanette she still hasn't come home, Brittany and Eleanor has been home.

Dave called Alvin down

ALVINNNNNNNNNNN!?

Alvin gotten up and looked

What Dave? , he looked at Alvin go look for Simon, and if he is doing anything tell me and bring him home.

Alvin cracked his knuckles I'll bring him home alright bruised up because I think I know where he is at.

He dials Brittany's number meet me at the corner we are about to bust our little siblings, Brittany hung up.

Ms. Miller I'm going with Alvin to get Jeanette and Simon,

Ms. Miller looked.

Be careful and if Jeanette is doing anything you tell me and bring her home .

Brittany nodded and left the house and met Alvin at the corner and they walked towards the tree house, Alvin seen Simon's car and cracked his knuckles

he is dead , Brittany looked so is Jeanette, they stormed up the tree house ladder and opened the door , and seen Simon and Jeanette on the couch mad glaring , Simon looked and finished in Jeanette and gotten up putting his pants on " what you want Alvin, he said with an attitude ,

Alvin glared and punched Simon and held him down

WHO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO!?

Dave told me to bring you home let's go now! ,

Simon glared punched him back and gotten up fixing his glasses make me,

Brittany looked uh oh

"JEANETTE! Grabbing her what is wrong with you!? Ms Miller expected you home hours ago lets go now! , Jeanette looked I'm sorry Britt, what about Alvin and Simon?

Alvin glared stick it up BUSTER! , he launched at Simon punching him and tackling him, Simon was fighting back.

Brittany looked ALVINN! She grabbed Alvin off of Simon as Alvin wiped the blood off his mouth, LETS GO SIMON! , grabbing him putting him in his car and drove Brittany and Jeanette home kissed Brittany goodnight and drove home he was pissed more now , with a few bruises and marks and opened the door Simon got out and walked in the house sweating and bloodied a bit .

Dave glared your grounded Simon!

I don't care if you're a chipmunk your under my roof go get cleaned up and Alvin I'll take care of you later,

Alvin glared and sighed walking pass Simon slamming the bathroom door taking a quick shower came out and took his dinner upstairs doesn't want to bother by no one.

Dave glared

Nice Simon now we are going to have an angry chipmunk, you two are brothers you better start acting it!

Theodore was upset finished his dinner and went upstairs tearing a bit, Dave looked at Theodore.

Theo?

He sighed and you gotten your little brother upset he gotten up from the dinner table finishing the dishes.

Goodnight you better come straight home tomorrow after rehearsal you're not allowed to see Jeanette for two weeks only at school and rehearsal am I clear! Simon looked up

Yes Dave he went upstairs to his room slamming the door.

Alvin heard Theodore, and knocked on the door Theo it's me Alvin open up, Theodore spoke in sad soft voice.

It's opened, he was crying still, Alvin walked in

Theo hey …. He sat beside him.

Theodore cried why do you and Simon need to fight like you want to kill each other?! He continued crying

Alvin sighed

I'm sorry Theo he just pushed my buttons he was able to push me around when I was young but I'm the oldest and he needs to realize it and he needs to watch what he does I'm not a soft chipmunk anymore, but we are still brothers I don't hate him and never think that, go to sleep ok?  
Theodore hugged Alvin as he wiped his tears, Alvin sighed and hugged him back.

It's ok, goodnight Theo.

Theodore laid in his bed and fell asleep, Alvin sighed walked out of Theodore's room closing the door softly and walked pass Simon's door and heard him sniffling, he opened the door si?  
Simon glared.

What do you want…? To beat me again?

Alvin sighed closing the door behind him

No I'm not you just really pushed my patients last week and at school today and with Jeanette you know we are not supposed to do it! But you still do , I stopped doing it with Brittany because I don't like getting grounded , because you always had to tell on me But I am still your brother but you like to play games and push my patients!.  
You think I like fighting you like an enemy? no I don't I'm still your brother and the oldest but you need respect me , when you were in charged even though you're not the oldest I was a kid and made mistakes, but I learned from them as I grew up you need to realize we aren't young no more you don't scare me no more and you sure are not in charge of me anymore .

He walks up to him am I clear?

Simon looked and gulped he had no words to say except,

I'm sorry alright.

Alvin sighs as he calms down and looks at him.

I'm sorry to but you need to watch yourself I might put you in the hospital one day and I don't want to do that, your my brother I care for you and Theo It's not easy to be the oldest I have so much of a burden on my shoulders I seen our father get killed you think it was fun? No and then when mom put us on Dave's door you think it was fun, no you better watch yourself before I hurt you worst next time and you will regret it .. goodnight si he walked out of the room and went in his room locking his door taking off his clothes and putting his pajama pants on no shirt and laid in bed looking at his hands as a small tear fell and he fell asleep .

Simon sighed and looked at his bruises and marks on him in the mirror and held his head thinking about what Alvin said , he had no words to say after that and took his clothes off putting his pajamas on took off his glasses and fell asleep .

Theodore was in his bed as one more tear fell sat up and got on his knees praying , after he finished he got up went back under his covers holding his teddy the one Alvin and Simon got him as another tear fell from his cheeks and fell asleep .


	2. Chapter 2 : Trouble Brewing

Autumn Time

Ch.2

"Trouble Brewing"

The next morning Alvin woke up and stretched as his alarm went off. Then he got out of bed and took his morning shower. After he finished he got dressed and walked downstairs.

Simon was downstairs feeding Lily.  
Theodore came downstairs and both brothers looked at Theodore's eyes and seen he cried himself to sleep last night.

Alvin sighed and walked out of the house and drove to pick up Brittany, then she came out and walked to Alvin's car. She entered his car as she greeted him with a kiss.

"Jeanette is grounded so she drove herself to school today."

Alvin looked at her.

"I see" he waited for her to put her seat belt on and drove toward the school. Theodore picked Eleanor up and followed behind Alvin and Brittany. Simon was in 1st period already along with Jeanette.

Alvin parked and walked holding Brittany, Theodore held Eleanor walking into class and sat by Nathan. The bell rang and class started.

Alvin was yawning as he laid his head on the desk drifting off to sleep again.  
Brittany looked saying in her mind, 'oh Alvin' she continued listening to the teacher,

Simon was writing notes down along with Jeanette, as the class passed Brittany was getting tired and then the bell rang. She tapped Alvin on the shoulder to wake him up. Alvin woke up and stretched walking to 2nd period with Brittany.

They sat down as the bell rang,

Simon and Jeanette were late for class while Alvin looked and listened to the teacher. Theodore and Eleanor were writing notes, Nathan asked to be excused and walked out. Theodore was concerned now and looked at the time.

Ms. Yuta was continuing her lesson basics of trigonometry, Alvin held his head. Finally the bell rang and he got out of class and waited for Brittany in the hall.

Alvin held Brittany's hand and walked to the cafeteria. Theodore walked with Eleanor looking for Nathan, he couldn't find him and sighed feared Nathan was doing something he wasn't supposed to. Eleanor sighed as she walked with Theodore and went in line getting their lunches. Alvin went to look for Simon and Jeanette and couldn't find them anywhere.

He was getting mad and looked at Brittany, and punched the table leaving the cafeteria to get air.

He smelled smoke and looked to see where it was coming from. Then he saw Nathan smoking, and he went up to him.  
"Why are you smoking Nathan?! Don't you know that is bad for you!"

Nathan glared at him.

"Shut up Alvin It helps me relax!"

Alvin glared… Relax you say!? That can kill you!"

Nathan died out his cigarette and pushed Alvin to the side as he walked away.

He was about to go after him when he saw Justin one of Brittany's exes trying to make a move on her.

Alvin glared.  
"STEP AWAY FROM HER JUSTIN, She don't want your ugly ass!?", and he glared more facing Justin

Justin looked and faced Alvin.

"Aww what's the big bad chipmunk going to do? If I touch her?"

He grabbed Brittany inappropriately while Alvin faced him.

Brittany screamed and kicked him where it counted and ran to Alvin scared.

Alvin held her close.

"Touch her again! I will hurt you! Mark my words no one touches my woman!"

The bell rang for 4th period and he walked Brittany to class and sat down, Theodore walked with Eleanor to their class and sat down. The hours passed on it felt like forever, 10 mins later the bell rang they walked to the auditorium.

Simon and Jeanette were on stage, Alvin went up to Simon calmly as he could asking.  
"Since when are you and Jeanette late for class that never happens are you guys doing something you're not supposed to?! Like really?"

Simon took a deep breath as he answered.

"No Alvin I had a problem with my car today."

Alvin crossed his arms looking at Simon.

"What about lunch, we aren't allowed to leave the campus. By any chance you got an explanation for that?"

Simon sighed.

"Alvin please stop and mind your own business it's none of your concern big brother or not." Jeanette stayed silent and helped Eleanor with the stage sets.

Alvin glared at his younger brother saying.

"We'll see when I find out remember what I told you Simon."

He walked to Brittany as they practiced their lines for the play. Rehearsal finished 3 hours later and Alvin made sure Simon was driving home. He followed him before taking Brittany home, then he saw Simon parked in their driveway. 'He better' he said as he drove Brittany home.

Jeanette was home and in her room, Eleanor looked at Theodore when he dropped her off.

"Everything will be ok teddy see you tomorrow."

She kissed him and walked inside.

Theodore sighed and drove home.

Alvin drove and saw Nathan smoking with the wrong crowd shaking his head avoiding the crowd.

He was thinking 'Damn I need to see what's going on' he drove home and went inside going up to Theodore's room and knocked.

Theodore opened his bedroom door

"Yes Alvin? "

Alvin looked at him asking.

"What is going on with Nathan?" Theodore sighed as he explained to Alvin.

"His parents are getting a divorce but he left class early. I tried calling him to see if he wanted to hang out with us Saturday but he didn't answer."

Alvin sighed.

"I see thanks Theo." Then he walked out.

Theodore was puzzled now and closed his door.

Simon was in his room doing homework thinking, and opened his window looking at the sky as the clouds passed by.

Alvin was thinking in his room, he sighed and goes to Dave, and knocked on his door,

"Dave can I talk to you?"

Dave was surprised to hear the words from Alvin and opened his door, Alvin looked at him

"Dave if one of my friends is doing something wrong how do I stop him? Before he damages himself?"

Dave took in a deep breath.  
"Well you can try to convince him it's not safe and if it becomes a problem you will have to tell his parents before it gets worst."

Alvin sighs deeply.

"What if it becomes a fist fight?"

Dave looked at Alvin.

"Then the best thing is to defend yourself or tell the police."

Alvin left the room.

"Thanks Dave I'm going to go walk around I'll be back before 10."

Dave looked at him concerned.

"Be careful Alvin the crazies are out at this time."

Alvin nodded

"I know how to handle myself Dave."

He walked out of the door with his hood on and went towards the plazas and heard Nathan with the wrong crowd.

Alvin took a deep breath and approached him.

"Nathan! You're going to kill yourself if you keep smoking your life away I know you're going through hard times, but drugs or smoking isn't the answer!"

Justin, James, Rocky and Tom surrounded Alvin with Nathan. Justin pushed him.

"What if he doesn't stop what are you going to do about it little munk?!"

The others surrounded him.

Alvin glared dead at him.

"Fine Nathan you want to make this a problem? You'll see exactly how tough this lil munk is!"

He punched and judo kicked Justin, James, Rocky and Tom on the ground.

"Now it's just you and me Nathan."

Nathan glared at him.

"You're pushing your luck!"

Alvin glared

"Pushing my luck?! He laughed HA! , you're the one who is killing yourself with this junk with these losers!?"

Nathan glared at him.

"Shut up Alvin and mind your own damn business why do you care if I smoke or anything anyways we never were friends till 6th grade."

Alvin looked at him.

" Because Theodore told me what you're going through and the fact you use to pick on my baby brother is why I didn't practically care for you now we are friends so is it wrong for me to care for a friend?! "  
Nathan held his head and ran at Alvin. Alvin blocked his hit and tackled him down to the ground more angry than before.

"You think smoking is going to change what your parents decide I know it's hard for you Nathan but drugs isn't the answer."

Nathan sighs looking at Alvin. Alvin got off of him and put his hand out to him, Nathan grabbed his hand.

"Thanks Alvin, for being a friend to me." He smiled and crumbled the cigarette box walking with Alvin. Ten minutes after 10 he comes in.

Dave looked

"You're late!"

Alvin looks

"Sorry Dave I had to take care of a friend and no not like that goodnight he walks upstairs."

Simon and Theodore were asleep already. Alvin stretched, and yawned. Then he took a quick shower and went to bed.

Nathan went home and seen his mom and dad were asleep already. He sat in his room looking at pictures of when his family was whole, a small tear fell as he held the family picture close to his heart. When his mom heard him she hid behind the wall and looked down as she never saw her son cry like that, only when he was little she looked at her wedding ring and a small tear fell she went back upstairs to bed. 

To Be Continued…. 


	3. Chapter 3:Trouble ArisingBeginning

Autumn Time

Ch. 3

"Trouble arising…just the Beginning"

The next day Alvin was at school with Brittany, and a guy named Logan walked up to Brittany to hand her something. Alvin wrapped his arm around Brittany looking at him. Logan looked at Alvin with a glare.

"What are you looking at?"

Alvin saw the card in Logan's hand and cleared his throat holding her more tightly.

"Sorry Dude She is mine."

Brittany blushed when she heard Alvin say that and they walked down the halls before class started.

"Wow Alvin you really don't like when other guys try to get with me, I am so lucky to have you."

Simon and Jeanette walked into school together. Alvin noticed them and saw them walking out behind the school. Brittany looked and followed Alvin out the back door and seen Simon and Jeanette were alone and he noticed where Simon's hands were getting angry. Then he whispered in Brittany's ear saying.

"Britt I'm handling this now stay behind here,"

He glared as he walked toward them with a red face.

"SIMON! Seriously! IN SCHOOL!"

Simon looked and was frightened seeing Alvin's face so red.  
"Why are you here so damn early?"

Alvin glared and grabbed Simon by his collar slamming him against the wall holding him up against the wall.

"I came here early with Brittany because the drama teachers wanted to see us, now you tell me this SINCE WHEN DO YOU ACT THIS WAY!? " Simon looked  
"ALVIN LET GO OF ME! BECAUSE I WANT TO! THAT Is My BUSINESS NONE OF YOUR CONCERN!"

Alvin let go of him and punched him knocking him into the concrete floor.  
"Wait Till Dave hears this. You're in big trouble!?"

Then he grabbed Brittany and walked away slamming the back door.

Jeanette helped Simon up.  
"We need to stop this, are you ok? "

Simon wiped the blood off his mouth and smiled at her though he was upset.

"I'm Fine Jean, come on lets go."

He held her hand and walked into the school. Then he saw Alvin and walked passed him. Simon was ashamed and so was Jeanette. Alvin and Brittany glared at them both slamming their lockers and walked into 1st period.

Theodore and Eleanor were walking into class and sat down in their seats.  
The teacher was doing the role, calling Nathan and he wasn't in class.

Theodore and Alvin were wondering where he could be and they sighed as the 2nd bell rang. Class began, Brittany and Jeanette were writing their notes down, and Simon was listening to the teacher.

Alvin was bored out of his mind and stayed up for once in class the bell rang 1 hour later they exited the class and walked down the hall, but still didn't see Nathan. They were wondering if he was ok. Theodore sighed a bit but he didn't see Nathan's car anywhere outside the window in the parking lot at all.

Eleanor held his hand and walked to class and sat down in their seats, Ms Yuta took roll call and started her lesson. Alvin fell asleep 10 mins later, and Brittany kicked his leg.

Alvin woke up writing his notes down.  
Theodore and Eleanor got up as the bell rang and walked to lunch. He looked at his phone and had a missed call from Nathan. He dialed the number and waited for him to answer but it went straight to voicemail and left a voice message. Then he hung up, and Eleanor looked at him  
"Theodore I'm sure he is ok" he looked at Eleanor

"I hope your right Ellie."

They got their lunches and sat down. Alvin and Brittany went outside to the court yard and ate their lunch as the time passed. Theodore ran to Alvin franticly.

"Nathan Is in Juvenile Hall!?"

Alvin looked at him.  
What?! For what?!"

The bell rang for 4th period and they got up and walked to their 4th period classes .Alvin realized Justin and Rocky weren't in, Alvin was thinking to himself.

'Why would Nathan be in? Juvenile?' Brittany was filing her nails, the time was passing so slow, Alvin was bored out of his mind. Simon and Jeanette were in their class working on a chemistry project.

Theodore was watching the clock as time passed the bell rang 10 mins later, and they went to their cars and drove to Juvenile Hall that was far out. They parked their cars and had to show their IDs and walked to go see Nathan.

Alvin looked around and walked toward Nathan and saw he had marks and bruises on him. Alvin asked in a concerned way.  
"What happened Nathan? Why are you here?"

Nathan sighed and stood up as he responded.

"I got in a knife fight with Justin and Rocky. They tried to get me to smoke again and wanted me to do something against the law. So they kept coming at me calling me a wimp and all that and when I punched Rocky, Justin pulled a knife on me and I took my pocket knife out that I carry I hurt Justin with it that's why they weren't in class today, so I ended up in here."  
Alvin took a deep breath

"How much is it to bail you out? "

The officer went to him and told him $293 .00. Alvin sighed and took out the money he had and handed it to the person in charge, and then they let Nathan out and walked away.

Theodore looked at him

"At least you're ok Nathan."

Nathan smiled a bit.

"Yes I'm fine and thanks Alvin."  
Alvin looked at him.

"No problem dude lets go and get out of here I will never end up here."

Simon coughed  
"With your temper HA!"

Alvin glared at his brother.

"Watch it Si."

Then he went to his car and drove to the house. Theodore looked

"Want to come over Nathan? We have no school tomorrow."

Nathan looked and smiled.

"Sure I'll come over, sounds good Theo." He sits in Theodore's back seat of the car and Theodore drove home. Simon went home, and so did Jeanette. Those two were still grounded they had one more week until they were off of grounding. They parked and opened the door. When they got in Dave looked.

"Hello Nathan, surprised to see you here."

Nathan shook Dave's hand.

"I'm sorry about bullying Theodore back than in middle school."

Dave smiled.

"It's alright it takes a real man to apologize Nathan."

Brittany and Eleanor sat down on the couch putting their back packs down. Alvin got water for Brittany and handed it to her. Theodore made sandwiches for everyone and Nathan sat down and ate his sandwich. Simon put the TV on, while Dave was upstairs in his room working on the boys next songs. A few hours passed and Alvin got up saying.

"Let's go to the park and hangout for a bit." They all nodded.

Nathan looked.

"That sounds like a cool idea"

Alvin screamed up to Dave's room so he could hear him.

"DAVE! We are going to the park be back before 12."

Dave came out of his room.

"Ok just be careful and stay together."

They left the house and walked towards the park. Nathan looked around when he saw Rocky, James and Tom, they walked towards Nathan and the 5.  
Rocky glared.

"So you think your cool that you stabbed Justin, now watch what happens to you!"

Alvin cut in.  
"What exactly are you 3 losers going to do about it, you going to hand slap each other? HA well show me what you got! I kicked your asses last night I will do it again, TRY ME!"

Rocky the 2nd in charge of the group punches Alvin in the stomach, Alvin fell holding his stomach, and Brittany went to Alvin.

"Are you ok Alvie?"

Alvin made a fist to Rocky's face as he got up. Rocky swung at Alvin again and was blocked because Nathan got in the way taking the punch in his face instead of Alvin.

Alvin looked.  
"I-I'm f-ine Britt."

He got up coughing a bit and glared putting his cap backwards and kneed Rocky in the gut, Nathan went after James , Simon was fighting Tom and Theodore saw Jack come up behind Alvin and Nathan blocking the knife and side kicked Jack down knocking him down.

Nathan looked.  
"I didn't know Theodore and Simon knew how to fight..."

He punched James knocking him down.

Brittany and Eleanor were watching their b/fs and Simon fighting eating popcorn. Rocky glared and got pissed picking up a rock about to bash Alvin in the head, Alvin ducked and judo kicked him down. A crowd formed around them as the fight continued. Nathan continued fighting Alvin, Simon and Theodore continued fighting, Xander, Luis and George got behind Nathan, and the chipmunks. Rocky, Tom and James were coughing up blood. Rocky took off yelling as he limped.  
"You will regret this, we will be coming for you!" The others ran off limping after Rocky.

Theodore panted along with Simon.  
"There's a lot you don't know about us Nathan", and they chuckled a bit still panting.  
Brittany went to Alvin and kissed him. Molly, Nathan's girlfriend ran up to him giving him a hug.  
"I've been worried about you Nathan why haven't you answered my calls?"  
Nathan hugged her back

"I'm sorry baby going through tough times I haven't answered anyone, but everything is ok now."

Molly smiled.

"Ok good , well I'm going out of town for two months I'll be back." she kissed him , Nathan kissed her back and smiled.

"Ok I'll call you tonight."

Alvin smiled and kissed Brittany back. He was sweating and wiped the sweat from beneath his cap. Eleanor kissed Theodore asking.  
"What has gotten into you Teddy you never fought like that."

Theodore smiled and kissed her back  
"I didn't want to lose my brother Alvin or Nathan my best friend so I did what a munk had to do."  
Simon was thinking about Jeanette and sighed smiling. Nathan looked  
"Thank you Alvin, Simon, and Theodore for having my back." he smiled.  
Alvin smiled as he caught his breath from fighting.

"No problem dude they are losers anyways if they do come back and look for more trouble we will just beat their asses again, deal?"

Alvin kept his hat backwards. Smiling and they all walked around the park Theodore looked at Nathan and asked.

"So how is everything at your house?"

Nathan looked at him and sighed.

"It's alright I'm just getting use to the fact my parents are getting a divorce but I'll be fine thanks Theo."  
The time went by fast and Nathan walked home. When he got to the corner he waved bye to them. Alvin and Theodore walked the girls home, and kissed them goodnight and walked home. Simon was in his room already asleep after he finished his last piece of homework. Alvin went upstairs and took a fast shower and laid in his bed drifting off to sleep. Theodore took a quick shower, prayed after and went to bed.

Nathan was home he was in his room staring up at his ceiling thinking and sighed as he looked at the picture on his nightstand and fell asleep with it by his side. Nathan's dad opened his son's door and saw the picture and tiptoed in and laid a note by his son's pillow and walked out and went back to bed and fell asleep thinking.

To Be Continued …What will happen next?


	4. Ch4: Revenge Of the Yakima Boys ends

Autumn Time

Ch.4

"Revenge of the Yakima Boys comes to an end "

The next morning Nathan woke up and saw the note by his pillow and then he opened it up and read it.

'Dear Son I know your mother and I are getting a divorce, we still love you and always will love you. Maybe one day we will be together again, but now it's time for us to take a break from each other, I promise you everything will be ok. Meet me at the lake today bring your friends if you like we will spend time together today. Love your father.'

Nathan wiped the tear from his eyes and placed the note in his drawer then he dialed Theodore's number. Theodore was home.

Eleanor answered it.

"Hello Nathan "

Nathan spoke in

"Where is Theodore? "

Eleanor giggled in the phone and called to Theodore.

"One second oh Teddy, Nathan is on the phone."

Theodore stopped lifting his weights that Alvin gave him and answered.

"Hey Nathan what's up? " Nathan responded into the phone.

"Will you Alvin, Simon, Brittany and Eleanor like to join me and my dad at the lake?"

Theodore smiled on the other end.  
"Sure we will meet you there see you soon." He hung up his cell and wiped the sweat off. Nathan hung up his cell phone and took a shower, and then he got dressed. He decided to drive there. Alvin and Brittany were chatting and heard Theodore call for them, Alvin opened his door and asked.

"What up baby bro?"

Theodore looked and asked.

"Can you join us at the lake Nathan invited us? "

Alvin looked at Brittany as she smiled.

"Sounds fun Theo we will be downstairs in 20 mins. "

Alvin closed the door, and started to make out with Brittany, feeling her body they both decided that was as far as they would go for now. In his room Simon was getting dressed, and missing Jeanette. He sighed, and walked downstairs as they waited for Alvin and Brittany. 20 mins later, Alvin smirked.  
"We will have fun later babe, let's go. " He grabbed her by the waist as they walked downstairs. Simon looked at Alvin with a suspicious look.

Alvin glared.  
"Take a picture Si it lasts longer "

They walked out of the house together and went into their cars. Theodore texted Nathan on the way. All 5 drove and parked 30 mins later and got out of their cars. Nathan was fishing with his father, and smiled as he got up. All five walked towards Nathan, and he smiled greeted the boys with a buddy punch. The girls followed behind them.

Nathan walked them towards his father.

"Dad this is Alvin Simon, Theodore Brittany and Eleanor."

Nathan's father smiled shaking the boys' hands.

"Nice to meet you all, call me Robbie.

All five smiled

"Pleasure to meet you Robbie sir "

They sat down and chatted and laughed. In the meantime back in the city Justin has recovered from the knife wound, he was pissed and angry. Rocky, James, Tom, and Jack were still recovering when Justin spoke.  
"It's time to get revenge on what those losers did to us, we will teach them the lesson not to mess with the Yakima Boys! "

All 4 smiled and cheered ".

Yea let's do it! But how?"

Rocky looked at Justin as they all looked at him. Justin took in a deep breath saying.

"We are not letting losers defeat us, we run this city we ran this city from our ancestors, we can beat their asses because we got the blood running through our veins. We just need to make a plan." Rocky whispered in Justin's ears, Justin listened carefully and smiled devilishly.  
"I like it we will do It." they high 5 each other up in the air and went to their headquarters.

Back at the lake.

Alvin sensed something was going to happen later, he texted Nathan, Simon and Theodore so Nathan's father doesn't find out,

'Stay alert tonight.'

All 4 texted back ok, they got up and climbed the trees laughing and hanging around, Robbie called them for lunch, and then they got out of the tree and started to eat.

Brittany and Eleanor weren't having fun as they thought they would because Jeanette was still grounded. Brittany went to Alvin.

"Alvie can you and Theo please take me and Eleanor home after this? it's not the same without Jeanette, I promise I'll spend time with you another time, I'm not in the mood. Alvin smiled and kissed her

"It's okay Britt yes we will take you girl's home."

Nathan chuckled.

"You're so sweet Dude. "

He laughed a bit, Alvin chuckled and punched him in the shoulder in a friendly way.  
"Hush up Nathan""

He chuckled.

"What can I say she can't resist my charm?"

Simon spoke.

"Yea sure Alvin, your charm HA! "

Alvin narrowed his eyes at Simon.

"And what is your skill for girls your brain "?

Simon cleared his throat  
"A matter of fact yes, Jeanette loves me because I'm more of a nice guy and caring munk to her and I'm smart."

Theodore sighed and looked at the sky, Nathan went to him  
"What's up Theo?" Theodore looked up at Nathan

"Nothing it's just my brothers Alvin and Simon always have to argue about something. Then they end up almost killing each other. All they did was fight last year on our birthday and even Easter."

Nathan sat beside him.  
"Theo they are brothers once in a while they will fight and end up getting in those type of fights I don't know what it's like because I'm an only child, but I do know my cousins that are brothers fight all the time. Theodore listened as Nathan spoke.  
"I see but I just wish they would stop fighting for once. I don't want the group to break up because of disagreements and I don't want to lose my brothers. "

Eleanor was looking at Nathan and Theodore speaking from the picnic table. Nathan chuckled

"Dude you three are the chipmunks which is why I picked on you, you 3 are always getting attention but as I got to know you 3 I realized I was just being stupid since you saved us from that weird wolf in 7th grade during the play But I know you 3 are tight you and your brothers will be fine."

Theodore smiled

"Thanks Nathan but at least we are friends now so I'm glad about that. " Nathan looked

"I am too. " They both hit fists together skipping rocks on the lake. Robbie Nathan's father looked at his son smiled a bit spoke to himself.

'My son will be fine, he has great friends to keep him happy. "

He started to pack up the stuff into his car, Alvin helped him along with Brittany and Eleanor, Simon was picking up the garbage they left and threw it in the garbage can.

Brittany smiled at Alvin and waited in his car, Alvin shook Robbie's hand and walked to his car and drove Brittany home. Theodore smiled.

"See you at our house Nathan."

He opens the door for Eleanor and got in driving her home, Simon sighed driving home.

Alvin and Theodore dropped the girls off at their house saying.

"We will be going to the skate park ok girls we will call you two when we get home."

They drove home Nathan was waiting outside, Alvin and Theodore parked in their garage and they allowed Nathan to park in the garage next to Simon's car and Dave's car they closed the garage locking it with the security code and walked inside . Dave stretched walking down the stairs

"Hello Nathan how are you doing today?" he looked at Nathan.

Nathan looked saying.

"I'm fine Mr. Seville we just came back from the lake with my father."

Alvin was eating an apple, Simon was reading Theodore was relaxing.

Dave looked

"That's great to hear, boys were are Brittany and Eleanor?"

Alvin looked finishing his apple

"They wanted to be home with Jeanette since they said it isn't the same without her there and it really wasn't. Simon sighed and closed his book and went outside in the front sitting on the porch. Nathan looked as Dave went outside,

"Alvin why is Simon and Jeanette grounded again? "

Alvin looked at him and took a deep breath

"Because him and Jeanette got caught in the act by me, he knows what it can lead to he just can't control himself I control myself around Brittany sometimes. Nathan looked

"Ah I see damn that must be hard for Simon. "

Theodore nodded

"It is very hard for him. "

Those 3 continued talking in the living room while Dave was outside by Simon.  
"Simon you know better I don't know what has gotten in to you, Alvin is always doing stuff like that, but now you why?" Simon sighed

"Maybe it's because I don't know I can't control myself I try so many times. "

Dave sat beside Simon.  
"Simon most of the time it's hard, but you're only 16. Don't ruin your life you might get her pregnant one day then there goes your High school diploma. Have you noticed that Alvin slowed down?

None of you boys are ready to be a father, and you know it. You are finishing High School this year, wait until you're in college. Then you can work on future plans with your g/fs and remember Ms. Miller is still Ill she doesn't need this Simon, do you understand? This is the same talk I gave Alvin when I found out him and Brittany did it when he was 11. He learned his lesson and he has matured he is just doing what best for you and so am I. "

Simon hugged Dave

"Yes I know your right when I'm off being grounded I promise I will control myself."

Dave smiled

"That's all I ask for now come on in. "they both got up walked inside  
Simon walked to them.

"Are we ready to go to the skate park, Xander, Luis and George will meet us there "

Alvin, Nathan and Theodore got up and grabbed their boards and headed out of the door.  
Alvin stopped

"We will be back later Dave. "

Dave looked.

"Ok be careful." He went upstairs to finish the songs.

Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Nathan walked to the skate park, staying alert.

Thirty Minutes later they arrived, Xander waved his hand and called out to them.  
"We are over here." All four saw them and walked towards them.

Back in the city Justin, Rocky, Tom, Jack and James had their leather jackets on it read in the back, The Yakima boys. They walked towards the skate park, they were going to take their revenge tonight, and a storm was brewing in.

Back at the Chipettes house Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor felt something wasn't right they seen the clouds turn grey and heard the thunder crash, Miss Miller was upstairs resting they thought to themselves,

'We hope everything is okay' they sat on the couch and put a movie on as they left their phones on high volume.

Back at the skate park Alvin was showing off his skateboarding skills.

It was only 7 of them there when they heard the thunder. Alvin stopped and sat down, Simon, Nathan and Theodore were chatting with their friends. Brandon and Max arrived.

"Sorry we are late we had to do our chores "  
Alvin looked

"No problem dudes."

He drank his bottle of water and narrowed his eyes standing up, Nathan looked.

"What's wrong Alvin." he looked where Alvin was looking towards and glared. Simon, Theodore, Xander, George Luis Brandon and Max looked?

Justin chuckled from behind.

"All the losers are here." Rocky, James, Tom, Jack and Tyler came around behind Justin. The wind blew strong.

Alvin glared dead at them.  
"What you punks want? Another ass whooping?"

He cracked his knuckles and balled up his fists. Nathan stood by Alvin along with the others. Justin laughed being face to face towards Alvin. Alvin's eyes slanted in a narrow glare putting his cap backwards, Justin snapped his fingers Alvin punched Justin, and started to fight him. Rocky went after Nathan kneeing him, Nathan dodged and uppercutted him in the face he continued fighting him. Simon, Theodore, Xander, Luis, George Brandon and Max started to fight Jack, Tyler and Tom. The fight went on for hours, then it started to pour down as they were still fighting. Justin slammed Alvin into the wall, when he lost his balance. Alvin coughed blood up glaring getting up, Nathan knocked Rocky out and helped Alvin up. They were bruised up and cut up Alvin eyes narrowed in a slant and pulled away from Nathan slamming Justin's head into the side walk , he looked and glared . Justin's head was bleeding on the side. Jack, Tom, Rocky, Tyler and James looked more battered up then the others, and helped Justin up. Alvin glared.  
"NOW STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM US OR NEXT WILL BE YOUR FUNERALS! "

They called the ambulance and was scared to death now looking at Justin's condition. Alvin fixed his cap

"Let's get out of here. " They all followed Alvin.

Back at the chipettes house they were expecting the boys to call them. No calls nor text messages they were worried. And went to sleep looking at the time.

The others were home, Alvin Simon Nathan and Theodore arrived at the house. Dave came downstairs

"Where have you boys been? Nathan your mother called worried sick, and what happened to you guys!?"  
Alvin yelled

"STOP DAVE! We were jumped by this stupid clique in our school The Yakima Boys."

Simon looked.

"Alvin is right they jumped us it's not the first time either "

Theodore spoke

"They went after Nathan during the beginning of school because Alvin stopped him from smoking "

Nathan looked.

"We handled them we are fine Mr Seville "

Dave sighed.

"Nathan I'll call your mother and say you'll sleep here tonight go get cleaned up all of you except you Alvin"  
Simon, Theodore and Nathan walked upstairs Theodore was showing Nathan were the bathroom was. Alvin leaned against the wall, with his arms crossed, still pissed staying silent.

Dave looked at him

"Why didn't you tell me about this? You only told me your friend was smoking but everything else you kept quiet about why? Answer me."

Alvin looked up at Dave  
"Because I can handle myself. I don't need my dad to save me that much anymore I'm 16 , I know how to defend myself and I know how to defend my brothers. "

Dave looked

"Alvin Just because you are 16, doesn't mean anything. What if you get in worst trouble next time what will you do then? "

Alvin was getting irritated and shouted.

"Dave Stop! I won't get in worst trouble they will back off after tonight, now may I be excused?"

Dave sighed "Go ahead. " Dave walked upstairs to his room.

Alvin walked upstairs slamming his bedroom door. Nathan, Simon and Theodore heard it  
Simon got up

"Let's go see if we can talk to him, but warning it may get bad. " They nodded as they walked out of the guest bedroom and knocked on Alvin's door.

Alvin looked  
"Go away, I don't want to be bothered!? "

Simon got annoyed and opened his door they walked in  
Alvin looked  
"What I say?!"

Simon looked

"Don't get mad at us we took care of them why you so pissed off!?"

Alvin got off of his bed and walked towards them.

"Because I'm tired of being treated like a kid and I can't stand GANGS! I put one in the hospital, because He really pushed it tonight, he used to be my friend and he turned to a low down group of bullies!"

Nathan cut in.  
"Alvin, Tyler and James use to be my friends to but when I became friends with you 3 they stopped. There is nothing you can do about it. "

Theodore looked.

"Tom use to be my friend and he turned to them also."

"You're not the only one who is pissed off! "

Simon looked

"Jack use to be my friend I don't like fighting but when we have to we have to we had to defend ourselves Alvin or we could have been Injured or worst. ".

Nathan, Simon and Theodore sat on Alvin's bed.

"We took care of it Alvin, I hate bullies to."

Simon looked

"You use to bully our baby brother."

Nathan rolled his eyes.

"I was jealous I'm not a bully anymore now am I?"

Alvin looked at him.  
"No you're not", he sighed and counted to 10 took deep breaths and calmed down, wiping the blood off his hands.

All 4 of them had their pajamas on and went downstairs to watch a monster movie.

Few hours later they all fell asleep as it was still storming out.

Dave went downstairs and looked at them and said to Himself.

'Alvin is right they aren't little kids anymore, they are grown up now.' he covered them shut the TV off and went back upstairs and went to sleep.

Back at Miss Miller's house

The girls were worried about the boys, no calls, nor text messages they fell asleep hoping they wake up to their calls in the morning or afternoon.


	5. Chapter 5:Justin Vs Alvin Ends Here

Autumn Time

Ch.5

"Justin Vs Alvin ...Ends Here "

It was now Saturday morning Nathan was still at the Seville's house He was still asleep along with Alvin and Theodore.

Simon woke up stretching he walked quietly out of the living room walking upstairs.

Dave heard his alarm he rushed out of bed getting dressed yelling

"I'M LATE! "  
Alvin Nathan and Theodore fell off the couch. Alvin rubbed his head  
"DAVE its 10:00 am weren't you suppose to go meet the music Promoter? At 8 am this morning? "

Dave looked

"Don't start Alvin you're in charge I'll be home tonight or tomorrow depending on how long it will take. " He walked out the door dialing the number "so sorry sir I slept in on my way "

He hung up and drove off.

Alvin stretched as rubbed his eyes "so what we doing today?" Nathan stood up and stretched

"What you guys want to do?" Theodore stretched rubbing his head

"The girls are busy today so it's just us today, we were supposed to go to the pool today with the girls but since Jeanette is still grounded we will have to postpone it for another day or week. "

Simon walked downstairs dressed.

"We should go to the mall today just browse since its Saturday.  
Alvin looked

"Good idea we will head to the mall today and hang out "

Theodore looked at Nathan.

"How does that sound Nathan? " Nathan stretched once again  
"sounds like a great idea I haven't been to the mall in a while "

Alvin looked at him

"What really? Damn dude you missed out on a lot new stores that just came in"

Nathan shrugged and sighed.

"I've been stressed since the divorce dude I'm fine now"

He went in the hall bathroom and put his clothes on.

Theodore went upstairs and got dressed came back down 10 mins later.

Alvin stretched again took a fast shower got dressed and put his red leather jacket on since it was getting brisk out.

The 4 walked out the front door. Alvin locked it up setting the house alarm.

Theodore took in the fresh autumn air

"Let's walk to the mall today it's a beautiful day today "Simon nodded in agreement

"I absolutely agree with you Theo"

Nathan shrugged

"Sounds like a good idea "Alvin put his shades on walked ahead of his brothers and Nathan.

As they walked Alvin texted Brittany

Brittany shot up out of her bed read the text

'Hey baby '

She smiled with relief and dialed his number Alvin answered

'Hey Britt '

He continued talking to Brittany on the phone while he walked with the others explaining what happened last night.

Theodore texted Eleanor as he walked Simon had his phone taken away so he couldn't call or text Jeanette till he is off grounding he sighed.

Nathan walked along side with the 3 boys with his hands in his pockets.

All 4 of them crossed the rode at the cross walk arriving at the mall 45 mins later.

Alvin hung up his cell and put it in his pocket walking around the mall entering the stores browsing.

Alvin was looking at the new skateboard as he thought to himself and walked in the sports store paying for it he walked out.

Nathan looked and walked in the men clothing store buying a few outfits and new shades.

A few mins after Jeffery ran up to Alvin

"Yo dude I heard you guys defeated the Yakima boys everyone is talking about it."

Alvin chuckled

"Well yes we did I put Justin in the hospital A few mins after he was explaining to Jeffery of what happened Justin called out Alvin.

"YO LOSER IT"S NOT OVER WE FIGHT TO THE FINISH AND DON'T BRING YOUR LOSER GANG WE ARE FIGHTING MAN TO MAN! BE AT THE PARK 8 pm tonight

Alvin glared now was pissed off.

"YOU'RE ON ASSHOLE! TRY NOT TO CHICKEN OUT YOU CHICKEN SHIT! "

Justin pushed Alvin into a wall then he walked away. Nathan grabbed Alvin before he does anything

"Just take care of him tonight come on lets go "Alvin took a deep breath pulling away from Nathan punching the wall walking along Simon Theodore and Nathan.

All 4 walked towards the food court Alvin bought himself something to eat and sat down eating, Simon looked at his brother  
"Alvin I hope nothing happens to you he sounds more serious than before.

Theodore looked at Alvin  
"please be careful Alvin "

Nathan sighed.

"You had my back I'll have your back dude we will go with you and watch tonight please be careful though. "

Alvin looked at them

"I will be fine guys and thanks Nathan "He calmed down and continued eating

Simon Nathan and Theodore got themselves something to eat and sat down next to Alvin eating.

As the hours passed it was now 7:30 pm Alvin put his cap backwards fixed his leather jacket and walked out of the mall.

Nathan, Simon, and Theodore followed behind walking towards the park.

Justin was waiting leaning on a tree with a tooth pick in his mouth.

The park was crowded with the bleachers almost filled.

Nathan, Simon and Theodore went to sit in the bleachers in the front

Alvin faces Justin cracking his knuckles.

"You sure you want to do this punk?! Because this time it can end up to be your death because I'm tired of seeing your ugly ass inane face "he narrowed his eyes in a death glare.

Justin laughed.

"My death HA! It will be your death loser you think just because you whooped my ass the last times we fought you think you're going to win this one don't make me laugh loser you're nothing but a piece of sh he got cut off there Before He can finish his sentence .

Alvin punched him in the face fighting him.

Justin grunted spitting blood up punching Alvin as they both fought.

Nathan looked it was getting bloody.

"Oh shit! "

Alvin got up he was bleeding and bruised up Theodore looked along with Simon

"ALVINN GET UP! " Justin walked towards Alvin

"It looks like I win he was about to put him out of his misery.

Alvin eyes narrowed looking as he saw the fist come at him he blocked it grabbing Justin's arm breaking it all the crown heard was the cracking sound he spoke in pissed off tone .  
"Just Because I'm popular and I gotten busy and beat your ass in a fight back in 5th grade don't mean you should have turned against me and joined a damn gang! But See I'm not like you asshole I'm someone who only fights when I need to defend myself but you chose this life so I'm done wasting my breath with your sorry self you want to be a bastard ? Soon you will end up on the streets dead and I won't be there to help you I'm done with you! The crack was louder

Nathan and the crowd heard it covering their ears. Alvin glared

"It's over! Justin you chose this life of crime and death ".

He threw him down with a broken arm and walked away he stopped for a minute

"When you decide get cleaned up and decide to fix your life back to who was once was my friend look me up until than don't show your low life face around our turf again if I catch you near my girl or any of our girls next time it will be your funeral peace I'm out ! "

The crowd watch as Alvin walked away the crowds started to disperse as they all went home.

Nathan, Simon and Theodore walked behind Alvin heading home

Nathan looked at Alvin

"Dude you ok?" Alvin looked at Nathan

"I'm fine it just it had to be done it don't mean it will change anything someone had to teach him a lesson." He continued walking beside Nathan as his hat was backwards still.

Simon looked at Alvin  
"you did the right thing Alvin we all lost our friends ".

Theodore looked

"Simon is right at least we have each other and our real friends."

Alvin looked and smiled a bit

"You guys are right." all 4 walked towards the Seville's house Dave's car wasn't there Alvin unlocked the door.

They entered putting the light on Simon walked to the phone and seen they had a missed call.

Simon dialed the voice mail (beep you have one voicemail)

Voicemail: It's me Dave I won't be home until tomorrow night Alvin you're in charge and Nathan's mom called me she said she wants Nathan to sleep over for a week her and Robbie are going to a divorce counselor in new York and won't be back till next week let Nathan know his dad dropped off his sleep wear and stuff over this afternoon after you boys left it is on the back porch see you boys tomorrow goodnight The voicemail ended.

Nathan opened the sliding door and brought his sleep wear in the house and locked the sliding door and smiled. Theodore smiled

"That's great news right Nathan "

Nathan smiled

"It defiantly is Theo "he sat down on the couch smiling Alvin fell on the floor holding his side

Simon Theodore and Nathan ran to him.

"Are you ok Alvin? He really hurt you this time they looked at him. Alvin gotten up with the help from Nathan and Simon.  
"I'm fine I just need to rest I'm going to shower and I'll be down after he walked upstairs to the bathroom closing the door undressing and showered. 30 mins after he walked downstairs he was in a bit of pain but was fine he sat on the couch Nathan was texting molly his girlfriend Simon started the movie. Theodore got the snacks sat down and shut the light off.  
The Movie Under siege started as they ate the popcorn, chips and drank soda.

Back at Justin's house in the city he was thinking about what Alvin said he was angry and pissed sad at the same time he held his head saying to himself .

"He is wrong !I Will never turn my back on this he was battered up and in so much pain from his broken arm as the hours passed he fell asleep.

Alvin was starting to drift off asleep Nathan was asleep already along with Simon and Theodore

Alvin was asleep 10 mins after sending a goodnight text to Brittany as he smiled in his sleep the lights went off and tv shut off automatically.

Back at Miss Miller's house Jeanette was thinking about Simon in her room saying to herself.

"I wish me and Simon didn't give in so early". she missed him terribly she looked at her calendar as she counted the days of her being grounded she will be able to hang text talk to Simon on Monday she took her glasses off laying in her bed drifting off to sleep dreaming about Simon smiling.

Eleanor was up in her room writing in her journal thinking about Theodore she sighed looking at the bright star in the sky outside her bedroom window closing her eyes.

"I wish I was able to stop Alvin and Simon from fighting "  
she opened her eyes placing her journal in her secret chest laid in her bed closing her eyes drifting off to sleep dreaming with a smile.

Brittany read the text message from Alvin smiling she didn't respond back she knew Alvin was asleep by now she put her phone on charge and sat up in her bed looking At the picture of Alvin above her bed smiling up at it saying to herself .

"I can't believe I'm with Alvin after so many years we fought and competed he is my dream prince I figured that out after he kissed me waking me up from that deep sleep spell when we did that news scoop " she giggled to herself

"Scoop Seville who awakened sleeping Brittany up with the kiss of love "

She smiled laid in her bed drifting off asleep smiling dreaming of her future.

As the hours went on it went from night to dawn until a new day has begun.

To be continued….


	6. Chapter 6

Autumn Time

Ch.6

"The Calm after the Storm"

It was 10 am in the morning Alvin woke up stretching he was still in pain but not as much as before Nathan was the 2nd one up he stretched getting off the couch and looked at Alvin

"Are you ok? Dude?" Alvin looked at Nathan.

"I'm fine No worries the pain is very light now "he walked to the bathroom and took a shower.

Simon woke up stretching getting off the couch he sighed deeply thinking about Jeanette he had one more day till he was off grounding. Theodore was in the kitchen cooking breakfast

Back at Miss Miller's House. Eleanor was cooking breakfast for Miss Miller and her sister's .Brittany was the first up stretching she walked in the bathroom to shower Jeanette woke up missing Simon sighing deeply.

Miss Miller woke up sitting up slowly and grabbed her cane and walked downstairs slowly smelling eggs toast and oatmeal she sat down placing her cane beside her.

Brittany and Jeanette walked downstairs and sat down, Eleanor served them then she sat down all 4 started to eat.

Back at the Seville's house Theodore was putting breakfast on the table oatmeal, toast and eggs. Nathan, Simon and Alvin sat at the table and began to eat. The day went on as the time passed they finished breakfast Theodore got up and did the dishes Nathan decided to help him Alvin went upstairs to the bathroom to brush his teeth dialing Brittany's number. Brittany answered her phone

'Hey Alvie 'Alvin smiled on the other end of his phone

'Hey babe how you been?'

Brittany smiled responding the call went on.

Nathan and Theodore finished the dishes. Alvin came downstairs finishing his call with Brittany.

Simon stayed in his room doing his homework to hand in tomorrow. Alvin Nathan and Theodore was cleaning the Garage for Dave.

They lifted the heavy boxes organizing them and picking up the trash.

Back at Miss Miller's house the girls were cleaning the house for Miss Miller she was upstairs relaxing her body as She read her book.

Brittany was mopping the kitchen Jeanette was vacuuming the rooms and Eleanor was cleaning the dishes.

The girls continued cleaning as the hours passed.

Back at the Seville's house The 3 boys finished the garage and was exhausted they walked in closing the garage door arming it with the alarm.

Siting on the couch it was now 6:00pm at night Theodore took a quick shower and started dinner.

A few mins after Dave pulled up Alvin opened the garage for him as he parked near Alvin's car

Alvin armed the alarm once again stretching.

Dave shut his engine off alarming his car and got out of his car he was yawning.

Alvin looked.

"Hey Dave how was work? Dave looked

"It was alright Alvin how was stuff around the house? "

Alvin had his hands in his pockets

"It was all smoothed we cleaned the house for you and the garage Simon been in his room all day he refused to help"

Dave sighed.

"Well he is off grounding tomorrow so I'm sure he will be fine tomorrow and thank you for cleaning the house. They walked in smelling dinner while Nathan was setting the table.

"Hello Mr Seville "

Dave stretched and smiled.

"Hello Nathan hello boys I will be down in 5 mins I'm going to shower "

He walked upstairs as they nodded.

Theodore was finishing cooking dinner 5 mins later Dave came downstairs siting down

"I smell my favorite lasagna and garlic bread with tomato bisque soup "

Alvin Theodore and Nathan sat down eating their soup first Dave continued eating.

Simon didn't come downstairs he was asleep already.

Alvin finished his soup and ate his lasagna and garlic bread. Nathan and Theodore was done eating did the dishes got ready for bed and went to sleep.

Alvin stretched yawning.

"Goodnight Dave see you in the morning "

Dave looked.

"Goodnight Alvin "

"Alvin walked upstairs brushing his teeth checking on his brother Simon he saw he was asleep and thought to himself.

"Oh Simon "he closed the door softly checked on Theodore saw he was asleep covering him walked out quietly closing the door quietly. He walked to the guess bedroom were Nathan slept opening it.

Nathan was still up with his head down looking at his family picture.

Alvin walked in.

"Nathan dude what's wrong he saw the picture Nathan was holding sat beside him.

"It will be ok Nathan they are seeking help "

Nathan looked at him  
"I-I know but what if it don't work out? "He said with a concerned sad face.

Alvin sighed deeply and looked at Nathan.

"We are here for you Nathan but I'm sure it will work out "he friendly punched him smiling. Nathan smiled.

"Thanks dude goodnight "Alvin walked out

"Goodnight ".

He closed the door slowly and quietly went in his room closing the door shutting the light off laid in his bed while he drifted off to sleep.

To be continue…..What will happen next?


	7. Chapter 7: The warning!

Autumn Time

Ch.7

"The warning!"

It was the 2nd week of school Simon was the 3rd one up and he took a shower. Then he got dressed, and walked downstairs with a big smile on his face. Theodore was downstairs cooking breakfast. Then he looked at his brother.

"Simon are you ok? "

Simon smiled.

"I am perfectly fine Theo I'm off being grounded today. I get to see Jeanette and pick her up after she finishes her breakfast. See you guys later at rehearsal. "

Simon left the house, and went in his car and drove to pick up Jeanette.

Alvin stretched as he knocked on the guest bedroom.

"Nathan are you up?"

Nathan was dressed as he opened the door.

"Yes Alvin I'll be down in a minute. "

Theodore finished his breakfast, then he brushed his teeth and placed Alvin and Nathan's breakfast on the table.

Alvin and Nathan walked downstairs, and then he sat down and ate their breakfast.  
Theodore finished his dish and left to pick up Eleanor. Alvin and Nathan finished their breakfast. Then they both brushed their teeth and left the house. Alvin locked up before he went in his car.

Nathan looked.  
"I don't want to drive my car can I get a ride with you and Brittany?"

Alvin looked  
"Sure Nathan hop in the back. "

Nathan went in the backseat, and put his seat belt on before Alvin drove off.

"Thanks Alvin. "

Alvin chuckled

"No problem dude." He drove to pick up Brittany. He parked waiting.

When Brittany came out of the house she was steaming mad and went in the front seat.

"Oh hey Nathan and hey Alvie "

Alvin looked at her.

"What's wrong Britt? "He asked with concerned look.

Brittany sighed.  
"I have to come straight home tonight after rehearsal because Miss Miller can't be left alone. Jeanette is going to a stupid science thing with Simon. Eleanor and Theodore are going to a cooking thing and I know you need to be at your house with Nathan so I'm not happy "

Alvin sighed.

"We will plan something Britt don't worry. " He drove to school, and then he parked. They walked into class and sat down.

Simon and Jeanette were writing the homework down.

Theodore and Eleanor were writing their journal down for class. Alvin and Brittany were listening to the teacher. Nathan was thinking about his parents hoping everything was going well. The bell rang for 2nd period all 7 left class and walked to their 2nd period. Justin glared at Alvin as he passed by him.

Simon looked.

"Keep walking Alvin don't get suspended "

Alvin sighed walking passed him going into to class. All 7 sat down in their seats, and started to write their notes down. 30 mins passed Alvin was asleep in class. The bell rang for lunch 3rd period they got up and walked to lunch Alvin stretched as he got his lunch. Then he sat down by Brittany.

She looked at Alvin.

"Alvie have you slept?"

Alvin looked at her  
"Yes Babe I'm fine just hard to be responsible and have a decent amount of sleep. Brittany responded.

"I know that feeling ".

Simon and Jeanette were eating their lunch smiling.

Theodore and Eleanor walked to the table and sat down by them Nathan sat down eating.

All 7 continued eating Justin approached Alvin.

"Yo loser you think this is over?" He pushes him glaring. "Fight me! We will settle this For GOOD!"

Alvin stood up angry facing him.

"You think I'll fight you again when this time I can actually kill you if you don't knock it off! I don't have time for an immature ass like yourself who can't even beat a 5ft chipmunk! You think I'm playing you got another thing coming I'll say this once and only once! Leave now or I'll severely injure you and make you bed ridden for the rest of your life "!

His eyes slanted in a glare while his fists were balled up. The heat of Alvin's anger was steaming off from his body.

Simon looked along with the other 6.

"Step away JUSTIN My Brother is serious this time it's over just leave! "

Justin chuckled.

"He is serious HA! If he is he hasn't put his hands on me that makes him a wuss!"

Alvin got even angrier and was about to go after him.

Simon and Theodore acted fast and grabbed him.

"ALVIN STOP! "

Justin fell backwards he ran off yelling.

"THIS ISN'T OVER "

He ran out of the cafeteria. Alvin glared pulling away from his brothers, and then he left the cafeteria without his book bag slamming the heavy doors. All 6 looked at each other than the 4th period bell rang

They left to their classes. Brittany grabbed Alvin's book bag as she walked to the class alone. She saw Alvin sitting down. Then she sat down by him handing him his bag.

Alvin was still steaming from lunch.

"Thanks Britt. "

He sat up and started to write the notes down.

Brittany wrote hers down sighing thinking.

Simon and Jeanette were in their advance chemistry class thinking. Simon sighed hoping his brother was alright. Theodore and Eleanor were in their home economics class working on a recipe. Nathan was in gym they were outside today looking at the sky.

The hours passed and finally the bell rang. All 7 met up with each other at the front door then they all walked to the theater opening the doors. They all walked up to the stage, and practiced their lines for the play that was next month coming up. 3 hours passed, then Alvin, Brittany, and Nathan left.

Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor went to the rooms of the school where their shows were at. Alvin dropped Brittany off at her house. Then he drove home, and parked in the garage locking it and unarmed the alarm as he and Nathan walked inside.

Dave wasn't home. Alvin and Nathan walked into the house and sat down watching a movie.

A few hours passed, Simon and Theodore arrived home. Alvin and Nathan were asleep in their rooms already. They went upstairs quietly putting their pjs on and fell asleep.

Dave came in from work arming the garage again and house. He was so tired he didn't make it up the stairs falling asleep on the couch. Alvin was in his room in his bed sighing and thinking. He punched his headboard laying back in his bed drifting off to asleep once again.

To be continued …


	8. Autumn Time : Ch 8

Autumn Time

Ch.8

"Alvin Snaps"

The Next day Alvin Woke up he was calm from yesterday he took his morning shower got dressed for school walked downstairs he smelled food from upstairs it was Theodore cooking breakfast he smiled.

"Good Morning Alvin Breakfast will be ready in five minutes. "

Alvin smiled.

"Okay Theo I'm going to call The girls to come over for breakfast. Theodore nodded his head

"Okay Alvin ".

Alvin dialed Miss Miller's house number.

At Miss Miller's house the house phone rang. Brittany answered

'Miss Miller's residence this is Brittany miller '

Alvin spoke in the phone.

"Britt it's me Alvin you and your sisters come over for breakfast then we will go to school afterwards ok?' Brittany responded.

'Okay Alvie see you soon '.

she hung up the phone they walked out the door saying bye to miss miller letting the nurse in.

The Chipettes walked to Dave's house Eleanor knocked.

Simon opened the door.

"Good Morning girls come in"

The girls walked in.

Simon smiled at Jeanette his girl the most kissed her greeting her. Theodore placed the dishes with breakfast on the table. All 7 sat down they started to eat. Nathan walked downstairs he was coughing and sneezing. Dave felt Nathan's head

"Your burning up you can't go to school today I'll call the school and tell them you're staying home today ".

Nathan looked with blurry eyes

"ok sir sorry guys. He walked back upstairs coughing Alvin helped him upstairs

"feel better Dude see you after school ". He closed the door quietly walked downstairs brushed his teeth he waited outside for everyone. the cars were parked in the garage so all 6 decided to walk to school today holding hands with their girls. They arrived at school Alvin stretched going into his locker chews a piece of gum he locked his locker walked to 1st period holding Brittanie's hand with the others. All 6 walked into their 1st period sat down as the 2nd bell rang.

Back at Dave's house he called Nathan's parents he explained to them Nathan has a high fever and had to stay home today.

After he hung up he called in to work saying he couldn't make it today then hung up. After that call he brought chicken soup upstairs to Nathan.

Nathan looked.

"Thankyou Mr. Seville. "

Dave smiled a bit went downstairs to finish up cleaning the house as the hours passed.

Back at school it was 4th period now all 6 were in their 4th periods as the hours passed Alvin got a note thrown at him he opened the note 'It read be at the big field after school!'

Alvin crumbled the note pissed looked behind him it was just Brittanie's friend georgette he was steaming now.

Brittany noticed Alvin was pissed 10 mins later the bell rang he went out the door slamming the classroom door.

Brittany looked.

"Alvin what happened "he looked at her he stayed silent.

Brittany went with Alvin to the field. Simon and Jeanette seen Alvin and Brittany walk away from home they followed.

Theodore and Eleanor heard everyone talking and whispering they followed the crowd of their school.

Alvin arrived at the big opened field and looked around. Justin came out from behind punching Alvin.

Alvin coughed blood up slanting his eyes in anger

"YOU ARE PUSHING IT! "he judoed kicked Justin down punching him in the face repeatedly

Brittany stayed by her sister Jeanette as she had tears.

Simon looked.

"I have a feeling Justin won't live this time he pushed Alvin's limits. "

Jeanette comfort Her older sister Brittany.

Theodore looked as he shouted "ALVINN! "he was scared seeing his brother he went by Simon along with Eleanor.

Simon held Theodore and Eleanor comforting them. Justin fought back taking his pocket knife out stabbing Alvin in the Shoulder.

Alvin Screamed in pain as he took the knife out of his shoulder he was beyond angry and pissed off he stabbed Justin in the leg slamming Justin's head into the side walk as Justin was bloodied Alvin seen what he done he ran off. Simon looked. Brittany Jeanette, Eleanor and Theodore screamed

"ALVINNNN"!

Alvin ran to the forest he ignored his brother's and the girls screaming for him.

They ran after him they seen the trail of blood from Alvin's wound.

The sound of Alvin's cries reached someone living in the far end of the forest the one who heard it ran to the noise and came out.

"Alvin dear? what are you doing here? why are you crying honey? "Alvin heard the sweet voice looked up from crying

"Mom? "she smiled

"yes honey "she hugged her son wrapping his wound.

"what happened "?

Alvin hugged his mom back crying. Simon and Theodore saw their older brother Alvin and their mother they hugged her The girls looked.

"Hello miss Vinny "vinny smiled.

"hello girls how's my future daughter in-law's doing? "they smiled "we are okay just worried about Alvin at the moment and miss miller "the boys blushed.

Brittany hugged Alvin comforting him. Vinny looked at the time "you 6 should be home why does Alvin have a wound "? Simon looked "mom because this kid Alvin has been fighting a lot the kid stabbed him but Alvin well he did a lot of damage "

Alvin looked and held Brittany being comforted by her as tears fell.

Brittany held him Vinny looked at him.

"He has your father's temper "Alvin Simon and Theodore looked up as she said their father.  
"like dad? We don't remember him"

Simon and Theodore looked puzzled Alvin wiped his tears he stood up

"dad… I remember him we were out one night gathering food the wild boar was on the lose Dad protected us I took you two back home to mom and never seen dad again you two met him when you were born 5mins after me.

I saw dad disappear after the boar attacked. vinny held the ring Allen gave her as tears formed because she thought she wouldn't hear that story again. She held her boys close "Alvin your just like your father and you boys have some of his genes I'm happy to have saw you 3 again please get home it's supposed to storm be careful ok?" All 6 nodded and walked home.

Alvin's phone rang he answered it was Dave.

'Where are you boys you should have been home 3 hours ago your director called you missed rehearsal.' Alvin spoke.  
'I will tell you when I get home just please don't get mad at me. 'He hung up they walked passed the mini mart walking into their neighborhood dropping the girls home arriving home their selves.

Walking into their house as the clouds were dark now. Dave waited in the kitchen.

"what happened to your shoulder Alvin?! "Alvin sighed

"Justin pulled a knife on me again and he stabbed me "Dave looked

"where is Justin now? Simon looked.

"He is on his way to the emergency room Alvin snapped and well gave Justin a permeant concussion "

Dave sighed.  
"Alvin I hope this is your last fight and you need to start controlling that temper I'll let you slide this once Alvin looked down still was upset at his self.

"I'm going to go in my room and lay in the dark "he walked upstairs kicked his shoes off took his shirt off going under his covers.

Simon sighed.

"we learned he has our birth dad's temper the one we never spent with only Alvin spent with him when we were little we only seen dad when our eyes first opened but then we lost him we never got to spend with him like Alvin did. "

Dave looked at them .  
"well boys even if you never got to spend time with him he is watching down on all 3 of you he loves you 2 the same as he loves Alvin " they hugged Dave

"thank you Dave ." Dave smiled any time boys

"dinner will be ready in an hour. Simon and Theodore nodded went in the backyard to fix it up before it started to storm. An hour later the rain started to come down Simon and Theodore ran in the house.

Dave called Alvin down.

"DINNERRR! "

Alvin woke up from his nap he was only a bit upset but not as much as before he got out of bed put his shirt on walked to the guest bedroom

"Nathan dinner "Nathan stretched and felt a lot better he seen a cloth wrapped around Alvin's shoulder.

"Dude what happened to you? "Alvin sighed

"Justin he fought me stabbed me now he is in the emergency room " Nathan looked at him

"you didn't kill him did you? "Alvin sighed.

"I don't know dude I don't know I Hope not "he walked downstairs then sat down Nathan walked downstairs after Alvin did he sat down.

Dave looked.

"How you feeling Nathan?" He smiled

"A lot better Mr. Seville thank you. Dave looked at Alvin

"how are you feeling? Alvin looked from his plate.

"I'm fine Dave Thanks "

he started to eat his dinner Simon and Theodore finished cleaning up sat down started to eat their dinner. The house phone rang Dave got up he answered the phone.

'Seville's residence David Seville speaking'. On the end of the phone it was Nathan's parents  
"hello David how is Nathan feeling? "Dave smiled

'he is feeling a lot better he is eating dinner right now will you like to talk to your son?' Nathan's mom spoke.

'yes please '

Dave called Nathan to the phone.

. "Nathan your parents. Nathan ran from the table and answered

'Hello Mom and Dad' they both spoke

'Hey son how have you been we have big news when we arrive home this Sunday night. Nathan smiled as he continued talking on the phone with his parents.

'What time will you and dad be home Sunday?' his father spoke.

'we will be arriving at 6:45 pm we have 2 big announcements when we get home love you son '

Nathan smiled.

'Love you to Mom and Dad 'he hung up smiling walked to the kitchen he sat at the table and continued eating.

Alvin was finishing his dinner Simon and Theodore finished their dinner they did the dishes. The storm was getting worst as the hours passed Dave armed the house and alarm taking out the emergency lights, batteries candles etc. in case they needed it.

2 hours later the electricity went out Alvin Simon and Theodore made a fire in their fire place sat by the fireplace in their pajamas like when they were kids.

Nathan and Dave sat down beside them roasting marshmallows.

Alvin yawned stretched he fell asleep in his sleeping bag Simon Theodore Dave and Nathan were getting tired their selves fell asleep in their sleeping bags around the fire as it flamed a crimson red with golden yellow and fiery orange as the rain continued pouring outside the thunder booming and lightening flashing everyone was fast asleep until the next day.

To Be Continued …what will happen next?


	9. Chapter 9

Autumn Time

Ch. 9

"The announcements "

The next morning Alvin sat up stretching he got up looked outside it was beautiful day Dave was up already he was making breakfast for them it was Saturday morning Simon woke up next seeing Alvin was up.

"Alvin you have been waking up early since when?"

Alvin looked at him.  
"really Si I told you I'm not a kid anymore so my sleeping habits changed "

Simon shrugged.

"It seems that way "he yawned stretching picked up the sleeping bags folding them properly putting them in the closet.

Nathan was texting his girlfriend telling her he will hang out with her next week because his parents were coming home tomorrow night. He got up he looked at Alvin

"How are you feeling dude?" Alvin looked and smiled

"I'm better thanks dude this will just take a week or so to heal is all. "

Nathan nodded.

"Alright dude I'll meet you 6 at the mall later I need to go do some things please tell your dad "Alvin nodded stretched once again.

"sure I'll tell him see you later "he walked in the kitchen

"Dave Nathan is going to go do some stuff he will be back later when we come home from the mall tonight "Dave looked

"remember what I said Alvin no more fighting unless you need to defend yourself breakfast will be ready in 5 mins tell your brothers "He started to set the table for breakfast.

Alvin nodded.

"I know Dave and I'll tell them "he walked upstairs.

"Simon Theodore breakfast" they both came out of their rooms dressed

"Coming "they walked downstairs sat at the table.

Alvin put his red hood with the yellow A on the front with his jeans and his Adidas on walked back down stairs. Sat at the table putting his red cap on he finished his breakfast. Did his dish and waited for the girls and his brothers.

At Miss miller's house The girls finished their breakfast letting the nurse in to take care of Miss miller. They walked to the boy's house Alvin was leaning on a tree waiting chewing gum blowing a gum bubble. Brittany smiled

"Hey Alvie how are you doing?" Alvin smiled kissed Brittany

"I'm fine babe it will take a week or so to heal I'll be fine "she kissed him back Simon and Theodore came out of the house after saying bye to Dave.

The boys greeted their girl's with a kiss on their lips smiling. All 6 walked to the mall they kept the cars in the garages. They felt the chilly autumn breeze it was beautiful the sun shining not to bright just a beautiful chilly autumn wind they arrived at the mall 25 mins' after

they walked in half the school was at the mall today they were whispering and talking about what happened yesterday between Alvin and Justin some said Justin is still at the hospital others said he won't walk again.

Alvin was getting frustrated over the talking about it around him.

Brittany placed her hand on his shoulder.

"just ignore them Alvie "Alvin counted to 10 took deep breath smiling at Brittany.

All 6 walked browsing the mall Alvin ignored the school talking about it as they browsed Nathan was at the food court with molly Kevin georgette Ryan and Justine waiting for them they smiled as they walked to the table Nathan smiled

"yo took you guys long "

Alvin chuckled.

"we walked dude you drove ". they sat down Ryan looked.

"The A Man I Didn't know you knew how to fight Nathan told me the fights you got into "Alvin looked at him.

"Now you know "he ate his cheese pizza, Georgette looked.

"Britt told me what happened are you ok? I know Britt was scared she told me "Alvin smiled at Brittany then answered Georgette.

"I'm fine it will heal in a week or so "Nathan was holding molly in his arms

"Alvin and his brothers had my back when Justin attacked me and jumped me "Kevin looked

"I didn't know Simon and Theodore knew how to fight. Simon and Theodore looked at Kevin

"we do we just don't like to unless we have to "Justine was chatting with Eleanor as the others were talking. it was now 6:00pm they got up threw their treys away saying bye to Kevin Ryan Justine and georgette. Nathan stretched

"ready to go home molly?" She smiled walked holding Nathan's hand through the other entrees opposite of the chipmunks and Chipettes.

"Yes babe ".

The chipmunks and Chipettes were leaving the mall when James tony and Tyler stopped in front of them.

Alvin glared

"What do you two want?! Tyler spoke

"can you forgive me tony and James we are so sorry what we did we are no longer in that dumb gang anymore we learned our lessons we want to be friends again.

Alvin Simon and Theodore looked at them.

"How do we know you're not tricking us? Alvin crossed his arms Simon and Theodore did the same the girls stayed silent. The boys glared

"Either you walk away or we will make you walk away We can't forgive you 3 we can't even trust you when you prove you left that low life of a gang we will believe you until then don't come near us again." They grabbed their girl's hands walking away.

Tyler, James and Tony sighed

"now what do we do what do we tell Justin "they walked to the hospital.

Justin was in a hospital bed

"how it go?" Tyler spoke

"they aren't stupid Justin sir can we just leave it alone you can end up getting killed next time if you don't stop. Justin glared

"I will not back down he and his brothers will pay for what they did.

Alvin leaned against hospital room wall clearing his throat chuckling cracking his knuckles.

"Yea you boys want forgiveness I knew you were lying Justin I advise you this I'm not fighting no more".

Simon and Theodore was outside the hall leaning on the walls. Tyler, James and Tony gulped and moving out of Alvin's way.

"The next time I can kill you I do not like what I did to you I'm not violent ". Simon coughed

"lies "Alvin glared.

"hush si no one asked for your opinion anyways my point is I'm sorry for what I did but you jumped me I defended myself you just got under my skin because of what you did Dave already spoken to your parents so either you're going to stop or you will end up dead next time no one will hold me back next time I don't want to fight no more I don't want to hurt no one anymore except my brothers if they get on my nerves."

Simon and Theodore looked.

"we are standing right here "

Alvin glared.

"Si Theo shut up or else. "

They both stayed silent Alvin looked at Justin I ran for a reason after what I seen what I done to you and I am sorry "he handed him a check of $300 he walked out

"That's why I came "he sighed

"get well soon Justin let's go Dave told us come straight home after this "

Simon and Theodore followed Alvin walked out heading home.

Justin looked at the check he sighed looking at Tyler tony and James. The next morning it was Sunday Nathan was excited that his parents were coming home tonight. Alvin was looking at his wound in the mirror as he changed the bandage it wasn't bad as before but it will be a scar once the bandage is off. He walked to the guest room

"how you feeling Nathan? "

Nathan smiled.

"I feel great and how do you think Justin reacted to the apology and the money you gave him?" Alvin shrugged

"I don't know man "

suddenly a knock on the door was heard. Dave answered the door  
"may I help you ?" he spoke

"Hi My name is Justin Is Alvin Seville here?" Dave looked

"one second Justin" he called Alvin down.

"ALVINNN someone is here for you "Alvin heard Dave he walked downstairs

"yes Dave "?

Dave looked

"someone is at the door for you." Alvin opened the door and seen it was Justin  
"what is it Justin? "he walked out on the front porch.

Justin sighed.

"Thank you for the check It helped pay for my head surgery and I am sorry for what I did and how I acted I was just jealous you have friends you're a rock star you have a girlfriend you and your brothers have girlfriends are rock stars in the same group as you.

He sat down. Alvin looked at him

"Justin I was left on the porch of Dave's door with my little brothers when I was a baby I didn't become a rock star right away neither did my brothers but you always wanting to pick a fight with me look what I did to you I could have killed you I'm a chipmunk I'm more wilder then you and my temper is to if you didn't do this we could have still been friends but you turn against me always wanting to beat me fight me or kill me , How do you think I felt the girls love me and my brothers for us not because we are rock stars . "

Justin looked at him.

"I know I'm sorry I won't be threatening you anymore I resigned from the gang neither will Tyler, tony and James and please tell your brothers and Nathan we are sorry "Simon Theodore and Nathan looked.

"apology accepted "

Dave smiled he walked upstairs to finish the song for the chipmunks. Justin smiled

"see you around school".

he walked away to his home.

Alvin closed the door locking it as the 4 walked back in sat on the couch watching a movie till Nathan's parents call. It was now 5:15 pm Nathan's phone went off he answered

'hello'?

his mom was on the other end.

'we are landing in 5 mins dear see you soon.' Nathan hung up

"they are coming in early I need to go "he waved bye to Alvin Simon Theodore and Dave. "thank you all for letting me stay see you guys soon I'll call once I hear the news. "he drove to the airport waiting for his parents. His parents got off the plane and seen their son hugged him

"how was your stay at Mr. Seville's house? "Nathan smiled

"it was great so happy you guys are home "he smiled taking their luggage's putting in his trunk driving home.

Nathans' parents were smiling they arrived home 20 mins later he unlocked the door placed their luggage's in his parent's rooms. Nathan's mom and dad called their son to sit down smiling

Nathan came downstairs siting down "what is the big announcements.

Nathan's dad spoke first well we are having baby you will have a brother or sister.

Nathan smiled

"I'm going to be a big brother again?'

his mom smiled.

"yes dear now the 2nd announcement "

they held hands and spoke we are having a remarriage"

Nathan smiled big.

"I'm so happy he cried happy tears. He dialed the house phone of the Seville's.

Alvin answered.

'The Seville Residents Alvin Seville speaking. '

Nathan spoke.

'hey Alvin 'Alvin responded back

'hey dude what are the big announcements' Nathan responded

'My mom is pregnant and they are getting remarried. Alvin smiled along with his brothers

All three spoke in the phone.

'congratulations Nathan and Nathan's mom and dad we will see you at school tomorrow Nathan goodnight let us know details when you get them.

They hung up went upstairs put their pajamas on went in their rooms and fell asleep smiling till the next morning.


	10. Chapter 10

Autumn Time

Ch. 10

"Alvin's Fear "

The Next Morning Alvin Woke up stretching. He took a nice shower and got dressed. Then he went downstairs. Theodore was downstairs putting the baked cupcakes in a plastic container, Simon came downstairs next. He set the table for breakfast. Dave finished cooking breakfast, and placed it on the table. Alvin sat down by Simon and Theodore. They started to eat while Dave looked at them.

"How's the Play going?"

Alvin stretched

"Oh Fine. "

Simon looked over at Alvin he had a feeling something was bothering his older brother. He finished eating. Alvin went outside to wait for his brothers. Simon walked outside with Theodore.

"Alvin what's wrong?"

Alvin looked at him.

"Nothing is wrong just haven't slept Si I'll be fine. "

Simon sighed.

"Why haven't you slept? You're not having nightmares like when we were younger are you?" Alvin sighed as they knocked on the girls' door.

The girls came out dressed and said bye to miss miller. They walked with the boys to school. They didn't want to use their cars because it was now autumn. Nathan was by his locker getting his books. Alvin, his brothers and the girls walked to Nathan.

Alvin looked.

"Hey dude? How does it feel, you're going to be older bro?"

Nathan smiled.

"I feel great and can't wait till I am. Then the wedding is during Valentine's day week. "

Alvin smiled.

"Sounds great when will you guys start planning? "

Nathan looked at the calendar on his phone.

"Most likely during December."

"Very nice. "

The bell rang for 1st period, and all 7 walked to class. They sat in their seats 2nd bell rang 1st period began.

Back at The Seville's house Dave was cleaning when he got a call he answered.

'Hello? "

The doctor on the other end spoke.

'Beatrice Miller was rushed to the hospital this was the number that is in her records as an emergency contact."

Dave spoke

"I'm on my way. "

He hung up, and locked the door leaving a note for the boys before he drove to the hospital so they wouldn't worry.

Back at school it was lunch period now. They ate their lunch while Simon and Jeanette were reading a book.

Theodore and Eleanor were eating their lunch. Alvin was in his own world thinking he sighed a bit. Brittany looked at him.

"Alvin what is wrong with you have been silent all day? "

Alvin looked at her.

"I'm okay Britt I just haven't slept that's all. I'll see you at the auditorium after school I need to go to the nurse for a bit he kissed her as he walked away.

Brittany was worried and looked at Simon.

"What's going on with Alvin; Simon?

Simon looked up from his book and shrugged saying.

"I'm not sure he won't tell me anything. I tried this morning. "

Brittany sighed as the bell rang.

"See you guys at the auditorium. "

She walked alone to 4th period without Alvin in class she wrote down the notes for Alvin.

In another part of the school.

Alvin was in the nurse's office resting, and fell asleep. Then he was awakened by a nightmare. Theodore and Eleanor were on stage waiting for Alvin starting to get worried.

Alvin walked up on stage as he practiced the scenes with Brittany, Simon, and Theodore, and Nathan the rehearsal went on as the hours passed.

Their director Mrs. Calabash spoke to them saying.

"The play falls on Halloween night. We are done with rehearsal, hope to see you all early on Halloween night.

As they left the auditorium Alvin heard his cell ring hearing Dave's ringtone and answered.

'Hello Dave what's up?'

Dave spoke to his eldest son explaining.

'Alvin I'm at the hospital with Miss Miller; she had a panic attack and was rushed here by an ambulance. She is asleep now though. Let the girls go over until I get home. Miss Miller will be home tonight. When I leave here I'll call you! No funny business! I mean it Alvin and you're in charge!' He yelled a bit.

Alvin spoke trying not to get annoyed.

'I know Dave see you later. '

The girls looked at him worried.

"Is Miss Miller ok?"

Alvin held Brittany.

"Yes don't worry she will be home tonight you girls are staying here until Dave comes home." They nodded. Simon and Theodore held their girls walking in the house, and sat down.

Alvin glared at Simon when he saw him and Jeanette trying to sneak up to his room.

"You stay down here with Jeanette. We are not going in the rooms understand? Dave left me in charge not you."

Simon sighed.

"Alright Alvin. "

Theodore held Eleanor watching a movie. The hours passed while Theodore and Eleanor cooked dinner. They were worried about Miss Miller. Jeanette was looking out the window; she sighed worried. Simon noticed and walked over to her holding her waist.

"Are you ok Jean?"

Jeanette looked at him as she hugged him and tears of worry fell. Simon held her close calming her down. Brittany was on the porch, Alvin noticed she was really worried and walked outside comforting her.  
"Baby what's wrong?"

Brittany looked up at him as tears fell.

"Is this the year we will be without her?" Her tears continued to fall. Alvin grabbed her holding her close to him.

"We are here for you Britt; we will get through this I promise you ".

Theodore and Eleanor set the table for dinner. They walked in the kitchen and sat down. Then they started to eat. Theodore's phone rang he answered.

'Hello'?

Nathan was on the other end

'Are you guys ok?'

I noticed Alvin wasn't in class. I heard he left lunch early.

Theodore spoke

'He has been keeping something from all of us and we don't know what it is maybe you can talk to him. '

Nathan spoke.

'I can try I'm on my way now. '

Theodore hung up while Simon looked asking.

"Who was that Theo?"

Theodore whispered in Simon's ear.

"It was Nathan he will try to talk to Alvin. "

Alvin looked as he finished his dinner and cleaned his dish.

Dave dropped off Miss Miller at home and picked up the girls. The boys kissed the girls goodnight. Then an hour later there was a knock at the door. Theodore opened the door.

"Hey Nathan come in. "

Nathan entered saying.

"Hello Mr. Seville. "

Dave smiled

"Hello Nathan I heard the good news congratulations. "

Nathan smiled.

"Thank you Mr. Seville. "

Dave smiled

"What brings you here?"

Nathan spoke.

"Where is Alvin, I have to talk to him about something?"

Theodore answered.

"In his room. "

Nathan walked upstairs he knocked on Alvin's bedroom door. Alvin heard the knock

"Who is it?"

Nathan spoke through his bedroom door.

"Dude it's me Nathan open up. "

Alvin opened his door.

"Oh Nathan what's up? "

He walked to his bed siting down. Nathan looked at him.

"What's wrong Alvin? You're never like this after how many times I seen you around school back then what's bothering you?"

Alvin sighed.

"Nightmares about stuff I dealt with from the past and what I'm going through now. "

Nathan sighed.

"Alvin like what?"

Alvin looked at him

"My worst fear is to be alone. Nathan how many fights I got into with Brittany and the way I am."

Nathan looked at him.

"I know you went through a lot Theo told me when I started to hang with him back in 8th grade. Everyone has a lot on their mind even I have fears. My fear is to be alone myself I know how it feels."

Alvin looked at him.  
"Really?"

Nathan looked at him.

"Yes I may act tough but I have the fear of that and you will never be alone. We all know that Brittany loves you. I know that much I knew since the day I met you and you came into the school. Alvin looked at him

"Thanks Nathan I feel better. "

Nathan smiled

"Anytime dude I'll see you at school tomorrow. "

Alvin walked downstairs with him as he left.

Nathan said goodnight driving home. Alvin closed the door.

"Theodore."

Theodore gulped a bit he thought he was in trouble he walked to Alvin slowly.

"Yes?"

Alvin smiled.

"Thank you Theo goodnight. "

Theodore smiled.

"Anytime Alvin. "

Simon went up to his room going to sleep. Theodore walked upstairs brushed his teeth, and fell asleep. Dave was asleep already. Alvin smiled taking off his shirt. Then he put his pants on and fell asleep smiling.


	11. Chapter 11

Autumn Time

Ch. 11

"Halloween Party Fun "

It was Now October 31st Alvin was still asleep Dave was up decorating the house outside for Halloween not too much though Simon woke up stretching he looked on his calendar it was the night of the play at school he took a quick shower got dressed. Alvin and Theodore was still asleep Nathan knocked on the door. Simon heard the door he finished getting dressed Dave was on the roof so he didn't know Nathan was at the door. Simon opened the door

"Good Morning Nathan Alvin isn't up yet and the girls will be here soon Theodore just woke up "Nathan chuckled he had a long night it seems. Theodore finished his shower got dressed walked to Alvin's room knocking

"Alvinn wake up the girls will be here soon its 11 in the morning "Alvin woke up fell out of his bed.

"What!? Why didn't you wake me up earlier!?" He got up took his shower then got dressed and opened his door. Simon and Theodore was downstairs with Nathan. Alvin walked downstairs yelling

"SIMONN! "Simon gulped.

"Wh-at?"

Alvin glared at Simon as he walked downstairs.

"Why didn't you wake me?! " Simon rolled his eyes  
"You never get up that's why " Alvin grabbed him by his collar

"when it comes to stuff we need to do I always wake up next time wake me up "  
he let go of Simon glaring. Theodore sighed. Alvin looked

"Hey Nathan sorry my little brothers didn't wake me up on time "Simon and Theodore whistled.

Dave walked in.

"Good morning Nathan and boys "Alvin was a bit angry he walked outside waiting.

Dave looked.  
"What happened?"

Simon looked at Dave .  
"He is mad because we didn't wake him up. "

Dave looked.

"Why didn't you boys wake him up you know you have stuff to do today before the Halloween play tonight and the party. The girls came walking.

Brittany noticed Alvin was leaning against the limo.

She sighed she walked towards him.

"You okay Alvie?" Alvin looks at her.

"I'm fine baby Just annoyed with My brothers they didn't bother to wake me up.

Brittany looked.

"Oh I see will you be okay by the play tonight?" Alvin looked at her

"of course I will Britt "the chauffeur opened the door for them they went in the limo. Nathan was amazed.

"Whoa This Is My first time in your guy's limo "

Alvin chuckled.

"Well we are taking it to the play tonight as well Nathan "

the chauffer closed the door went in his seat and drove downtown California to the mall Brittany was in Alvin's arms as they were driving. Simon and Jeanette was reading their books.

Theodore and Eleanor was eating.

Nathan was amazed looking out the window They passed by the old Yakima boys mansion.

Nathan sat back and was texting his girlfriend molly. 2 hours later they arrived at the mall.

The chauffer opened the door for them.

They got out their fans surrounded them wanting autographs they signed Nathan seen molly he looked from behind a wall when she wasn't there now the chipmunks and Chipettes told their fans they need to go now they caught up to Nathan.

Nathan was leaning on the window.

Alvin looked.

"What's wrong dude?" Nathan looked at him.

"I think Molly is cheating on me I just seen her but she told me she was home " Theodore looked  
"I hope she isn't cheating on you Nathan " Nathan looked

"I Hope not as well "he walked beside them.

They went shopping for their costumes went to the food court 2 hours later.

Justin was working at the smoothie place. Alvin walked up

"Hey Justin how you been? You work now?"

Justin smiled.

"Yes I do now since I stopped being a bully and left the Yakima boys, how you been Alvin? how's that wound?"

Alvin smiled.

"Its fine now Justin It healed I just now have a scar is all. "

He chuckled.

"Are you coming to the play and Halloween party tonight? "

Justin looked

"yes "

"I'm going with my new girl and please warn Nathan I seen his girl molly with some guy lately his name is Mark. "Alvin looked.

"Really? But he been having things go so well lately"

Justin nodded

"yes Rocky told me this morning and that sucks that this will ruin it "

Alvin sighed.

"Do you know if she is going to the party tonight with this guy Mark? "Justin thought for a 2nd

"Yes she is "Alvin looked at the time

"I need to go and thank you see you tonight "he walked away grabbing Brittanie's hand they walked out of the mall with the others.

Nathan went in the limo staying silent.

Alvin sighed as they were being driven home.

3 hours later they arrived home getting ready for the play.

Nathan kept texting molly.

He was upset a little now.

Theodore looked.

"Nathan we are here for you if that is the case see you tonight"

Nathan looked.

"Thank you Theo see you in a bit he went in his car driving home to get ready for the play.

Alvin grabbed his brothers after the girls left.

"Justin told me he heard from Rocky that Molly has been seeing this guy mark, doesn't that name sound familiar? "

Simon and Theodore looked at Alvin.

"You don't think it's the guy who hurt the girls when he almost broke The Chipettes up since he was seeing all 3 at the same time. "

Alvin sighed.

"If it is we need to control our tempers especially me we need to tell Dave to call for back up security guards tonight."

The boys nodded in agreement dialing Dave's number explaining to Dave on the phone we need extra guards tonight.

Dave hung up after he said ok.

3 hours later the boys were ready.

The limo arrived.

The boys walked in the limo picked up the girls and Nathan.

Nathan was outside waiting as the limo shown up he walked and slid in the limo. The boys looked at him  
"you okay Nathan?"

Nathan looked.

"I'm fine thanks. "

He sighed as they were driven to the play fans were behind the red carpet on the sides.

They walked out of the limo waving at everyone as they went behind the stage as the directors spoke  
Dave is in the front row with miss miller and Nathan's parents .

The play began

As the narrator started.

Out in the halls of the theater Molly was giggling and making out with mark.

As the hours passed the play was over now everyone stood up clapping and cheering.

They bowed smiling walked off the stage.

It was a quarter to 10 now they headed to the Halloween party in their costumes.

The boys whispered in the chipettes ears.

"Stay alert mark is around we are here to protect you girls. "

The girls nodded walked in the party with the boys.

Nathan was drinking punch when he seen molly with another guy.

He was mad and sad

"HOW CAN YOU MOLLY!" Molly looked down.

"I d-id- n 't know you were going to be here le-t me explain "Nathan glared

"No I'm through with you go with Mr. pretty boy "! Mark glared

"Don't talk to her that way just because she doesn't want a wimp like you!"

Alvin overheard then he spoke glaring.

"touch him you deal with me and my brothers "

Mark chuckled.

"Long time no see boys it looks like trash has arrived "

the boys glared once again.

"We will hurt you again if you don't leave" all 3 cracked their knuckles.

Mark laughed swinging his fist at Alvin.

Alvin glared blocking his fist chuckling

"That the best you got?" he twisted mark's arm as the cracking of bones was heard

Simon and Theodore punched Mark in his gut.

Mark screamed in pain and fell.

Molly helped him up

"PLEASE STOP!"

Mark pushed molly.

"Stay out of it! Baby!" he got up Nathan saw molly get pushed he slammed mark into the door, mark hit the ground.

"Don't touch a girl like that again NOW GET LOST! "

Molly got up.

"Oh thankyou Nathan" he pulled away from her

"Goodbye Molly I'm done with you "molly cried running away.

Alvin went to Nathan.

"you'll find someone better Nathan don't worry everyone has a soulmate just wait and be patient" Nathan smiled.

"Thanks Alvin your right".

He sat down eating when a girl with long black hair walked up to him

"Hi my name is Jazmine will you like to dance?"

Nathan smiled grabbed her hand and started to dance with her.

Besides the chipmunks and chipettes the party ended at 12:30 in the morning they headed home dropping the girls off then they dropped Nathan and Jazmine at their homes.

They were finally home as they stretched reading a note from Dave.

'Goodnight boys see you in the morning'.

All 3 walked to their rooms fell asleep till a new day which marks the ending of October.


End file.
